Were You Serious?
by Bella286
Summary: ** Traduction ** d'une fic de KristaHeartsChalek, dans laquelle Chloé assiste amusée à une conversation entre Alek et ses copains et décide de lui donner un coup de main à Alek pour le sortir d'une situation ambarassante.


_**Encore une petite traduction, cette fois ci d'un OS de **_**KristaHeartsChalek ****_intitulé _Were You Serious?,_ soit " Etais-tu sérieuse?", mais j'ai préféré laisser le titre en vo. C'est un ptit os sans prétentieux et sans grande originalité mais que j'ai trouvé très mignon, léger et amusant. Bonne lecture!_**

_**¤ Were You Serious? ¤**_

(POV de Chloé)

Il n'y avait rien de pire que le lycée le vendredi. L'entraînement du jeudi soir était toujours le plus difficile, donc j'avais toujours mal partout le vendredi matin. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Alek se moquait de moi, me disant que j'étais vraiment une petite nature pour avoir aussi peu d'endurance pour la course et l'entrainement au combat. Ce matin là ne fit pas exception.

« Salut King! Pas trop de courbatures ce matin? », me demanda Alek, connaissant pertinemment la réponse. Il semblait toujours avoir un petit sourire en coin, que ce soit dû à une remarque moqueuse ou une simple volonté de se la jouer sexy.

« Oui, mon épaule me fait vraiment mal. Merci de faire semblant de t'intéresser », répondis-je en souriant. Je ne crois que pas les amis d'Alek savent vraiment pourquoi il me parle plus souvent depuis ces dernières semaines, me fis-je la remarque en voyant son équipe de basket nous fixer.

« Y'a pas de quoi. Je suis ton protecteur, c'est mon job de prétendre m'intéresser », répondit-il alors, le même sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il écarta les jambes et bomba le torse, les poings sur les hanches en mode Superman. Puis, il fit une chose que je ne l'avais vu faire, il sourit. Un vrai sourire, attentionné et authentique. J'étais sous le charme.

« Hey Alek ! C'est le déjeuner ! », l'interpela l'un de ses amis, suivis d'un chœur de « Hey, mec ! » et « Allez-viens ! ». Alek se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard.

« Vas-y, c'est bon. Qui suis-je pour t'empêcher d'aller retrouver tes 'amis' ? », répondis-je, en mimant des guillemets aériens avec mes doigts. Il roula les yeux, amusé, son petit sourire en coin de retour. Il me fit un signe de la main avant de rejoindre son groupe de Neandertal à la la cafétéria. Je laissai trainer mes oreilles et écoutai leur conversation.

« Hey mec, y'a quoi entre toi et cette fille, King ? C'est quoi son nom déjà, Katie? Vous trainez toujours ensemble tous les deux, c'est nouveau ! », demanda l'un des plus grands gars.

« C'est Chloé, et il n'y a rien entre nous, on est juste amis ». Un de ses amis éclata de rire.

« Donc si vous n'êtes que des amis, j'ai le droit de tenter ma chance ? Elle est plutôt sexy ! »

Sa remarque non seulement reçut quelques « c'est clair ! » appréciatifs, mais me fit sourire. Un autre membre de l'équipe enchaîna « Je vous ai entendu dire un truc à propos d'hier soir. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? », demanda t-il alors.

C'est alors que Alek essaya tant bien que mal de bredouiller une excuse, ignorant comment se sortir de là. Je suppose que c'était le moment d'intervenir et de sauver la situation. Je me suis lentement avancée vers la table où Alek et ses amis étaient assis et m'installai sur ses genoux, m'attirant un regard inquisiteur de la part de ce dernier. Une fois sûre d'avoir l'attention de tous les gars autours de la table, je lui plantai un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Désolée bébé, j'avais oublié de faire ça tout à l'heure. C'est juste que, je n'arrête pas de penser à hier soir, dans la douche… Enfin bref, c'était tellement sympa, et comme ma mère est absente ce soir, je me disais qu'on pourrait s'amuser encore, qu'en penses-tu ? », terminai-je, usant de ma voix la plus sexy. Entre temps, Alek avait compris ma petite mise en scène et jouait le jeu.

« Bien sûr bébé ! A quelle heure ta mère va rentrer ? Juste pour savoir si je dois prendre un change pour demain », demanda t-il en me décrochant le sourire le plus craquant que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Oh, elle ne rentrera pas avant demain soir, ce qui nous laissera tout plein de temps demain aussi ! ». A ce moment là, tous ses amis avaient soit les yeux écarquillés, soit la mâchoire grande ouverte, voire les deux.

« Génial ! Ca nous donnera assez de temps pour, enfin tu sais », répliqua t-il alors d'une voix entendue, avant de se pencher vers moi et de planter ses lèvres sur les miennes, passant son bras autours de ma taille tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autours de son cou, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. En s'écartant, il me jeta un regard qui signifiait « Merci ! » et j'hochai la tête, satisfaite. Je me levai, prête à partir et me retournai vers le reste de l'équipe, les saluant de la main.

« Salut les gars ! », lançai-je en faisant demi-tour. Alek me donna une petite claque sur les fesses, mais je ne dis rien. Alors que je repartais vers ma table habituelle, j'entendis des félicitations et sifflements, et souris. Quelqu'un s'écria « Je le savais ! Tu te tapes cette fille, Chloé ! », tandis qu'un autre ajoutait « Que des amis, tu parles ! ». Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Après l'école…

(POV Alek).

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Chloé n'avait pas été là ce midi. Elle m'a sauvé la peau, ça c'est sûr. Et je trouverai un moyen de lui rendre la pareille. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit, attendant qu'elle rentre du travail. Je devais au moins la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Enfin, elle entra dans sa chambre et fut surprise de m'y trouver, assis sur son lit.

« Alek ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je me levai d'un bond et la rejoignis, la prenant dans mes bras.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce midi. D'ailleurs, l'un des gars de l'équipe de basket, Jake a posé une option sur toi après moi », lui expliquai-je. Elle leva les yeux et sourit en coin. Eh, c'était mon truc !

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas vraiment d'option sur moi !Et y'a pas de quoi. Bien que je crois que t'en aies un peu trop fait quand tu m'as mis la main aux fesses ». Elle se retourna vers moi, déjà installé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle s'assit à côté de mes jambes.

« Oh ça ? Nan, c'était pas pour le spectacle, c'était juste pour moi, mon cœur ».

Je lui lançai mon sourire en coin typique et elle leva ses magnifiques yeux bleus au ciel avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. Elle se tourna ensuite, face à moi, et j'en fis de même. Elle me fit un sourire, de ceux qu'elle me donne quand je fais quelque chose de bien. Puis, elle se pencha vers moi et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était doux et tendre, mais devenait plus passionné et plus intense à chaque seconde. Je la soulevai et la basculai sous moi, retenant mon poids sur mon avant-bras. Après quelques instants, on s'écarta l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. Je posai les yeux sur elle et elle leva les siens vers moi. Je m'écartai légèrement, roulant sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur ma main.

« Donc tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que ta mère ne serait pas là ce soir ? » lui demandai-je. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa. Encore.

_**¤ Fin … ¤**_


End file.
